Illusional Venus
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Insight of Tyki's mind about Kanda. Little smut.


**Author's note:** Random idea. I wrote it to release stress from work and RL. I apologize in advance for grammatical errors as I wrote this at 1am.

Other note, I made a community with collections of Tyki x Kanda fic! It's called "Lotus & Butterfly". Please follow if you love the pairing as there are lots of great fics from amazing writers!

* * *

 _An illusion is something that deceives by producing a false or misleading impression of reality. It was something that Tyki had to look up for its definition. Was it really an illusion? It felt real. Real fantasy._

 _His golden eyes were playing tricks with him when he stared straight into those sapphire orbs. Tyki extended his right hand and felt soft, solid flesh; his thumb caressing as he walked closer and closing the gap as his left arm encircled around his waist. The contact was real._

 _A mischievous smirk formed on the young man's face as he slightly tilt his head up and capturing the man's lips as he closed his eyes and wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. Slightly pulling him down, his fingers combing his shoulder-length curly locks. Their kisses were sensually hot and breathless as they pulled away with a string saliva trickling down._

 _Tyki leaned down onto his soft neck, taking a long and slow lick upwards, and around his the outside of his ear lobe. He nipped the outer soft flesh of the lobe and licking inside of his ear; causing his love to feel slightly weak in the knees as he gripped onto Tyki's broad shoulders._

 _Tyki whispered softly, "You're alive..."_

 _"Che. I don't die easily, you idiot." as he stared straight into those golden eyes again._

 _"You had a long solo vacation." Tyki smiled softly._

 _"The only way without you-" as he poked on Tyki's chest "interfering with all your sly, perverted tactics while I'm trying to recover."_

 _Tyki grinned as he used his index finger to trace along those lips. "Should I call you General now?"_

 _He raised his brow as he clicked his tongue. "No. Just called me like you always do, idiot."_

 _"Alright, my dear love Yuu~" as Tyki captured his lips again. Kanda rolled his eyes at the long pet name._

 _Kanda broke the kiss as he pushed Tyki back with some force which he stepped back and hit something hard on the back of his heels as he landed on a soft mattress. As Tyki was about to get up, Kanda placed his hand firm onto his chest to keep Tyki down as he straddled himself on top of his waist._

 _With his index finger, Kanda slowly traced down center on Tyki's chest and teasingly buck his hip against his erection causing the man to shiver. He placed both of his hands underneath his fitted black shirt, gliding up along the side of his toned body and carefully pulling his shirt away. Kanda unbuttoned his white dress shirt and tossing it to the side, untie his hair tie as his black hair flow like a shimmering waterfall, and return his tracing with his finger on his chest._

 _"You enjoyed teasing me so-" as Kanda skillfully unbuckle and slid off his pant, tossing it aside where his shirt was "let's see how long you can last before you take me in..."_

 _Kanda purred the last line right near Tyki's ear and teasingly lick his cheek like a cat. He grabbed hold one of Tyki's large hand as he held it close to his smirking mouth and licking inside the center of his palm; then his index to middle before placing other three fingers down, leaving the two wet fingers up and into his warm mouth, licking and sucking them as his other hand went behind him and rubbing Tyki's enclosed erection very slowly._

 _Tyki was breathing heavily with his free hand twitching to grab his seductive love and taking him all in, but Kanda removed his fingers out of his hot mouth and letting those wet fingers gliding down along his shivering spine. Kanda gracefully crawled off to the side as Tyki sat up finally and situated himself in front of the wooden bed frame._

 _Staring intently into his golden orbs, Kanda licking seductively on his fingers while his other hand was caressing over his chest, pinching his pink buds as he slid one wet finger underneath his harden erection. Kanda's purring moan was making Tyki wet, hard and itchin' to take him now and ravage his sex kitten into oblivion. Another finger went in causing Kanda to fall back on the head bed frame for support and spreading his leg more apart._

 _Tyki licked his lips at the scandalous view as he crawled towards his Japanese lover like a lion on the hunt. He paused a good foot away as he reached out and cupped Kanda's chin, enjoying his view of those rosy blush on his cheeks, warm air breathing down his hand and those tantalizing, lustful eyes._

 _He hovered close to Kanda's lips with a smirk. "You naughty lioness. You have taunted the Noah inside." With his free hand, he combed back his curls, showing his stigmata on his forehead._

 _Kanda took his fingers out and swatted Tyki's hand away, half grinning. "Still the same body. Just deadlier."_

 _Tyki's grin grew wider, showing his pearly teeth. "I'm going to enjoy ravaging you until you can't move for three days."_

 _"Try me."_

 _No soon as Kanda finished his words, Tyki pinned both of Kanda's wrists back and hungrily kiss hard. Kanda squinted his eyes hard and tried to push the Portuguese man back as he was now stroking his hard erection while still pinning his other wrist._

 _"Ty..ki.. Stop..." Kanda panted._

 _Tyki ignored his plea as he quicken his strokes, enjoying those soft moans and the view of Kanda's ethereal form melting by his touches. Kanda gasped suddenly as he felt something hot encasing around his erection. Tyki chuckled as he felt his lover's shivering body as he continue to lick around and top before sliding up and down in rhythm. A moment later, Tyki swallowed most of Kanda's essence as his mouth pulled out; he stared at his lover as he wiped the side of his lip with his thumb and licking it seductively._

 _He took of his pant, fully exposing his hard-on, precum erection as he pulled Kanda towards him and letting him straddle just slightly above his member. With a slight adjustment on Tyki's part, Kanda's body immediately jolted in contact as he slid himself down slowly and -_

"And he bounce up and down mewing out in pleasure as he..." as Kanda glared in such fiery passion. "laid him down on his back with legs spread apart, he breathlessly called out his name as he stick his thick member into-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, TYKI MIKK!?" as Kanda tore the paper into shreds.

"Huh?" as Tyki glanced back from his seat with his cigarette handing out on the side of his mouth. "You read it?"

"What kind of shit writing is this?! Purred like a cat?! My naughty Lioness? Why the fuck I'm portrayed as an fuckin' UKE?!"

Tyki tilted his head. "Uke?"

"BOTTOM! ARGH! Damn you, Tyki! Stop writing this kind of shit!" as he stomped over to where Tyki was sitting and grabbed the collar of his white dress shirt.

Tyki grinned. "My dear love Yuu~ I've already sent that manuscript to the editor this morning."

Kanda's cheek redden up quickly and gave him the icy glare. "You're telling me that this shit is going to be read by that stupid rabbit."

"Not just only him. Everyone at Millennium Publishing and the readers. Who knew it would sell so well!" Tyki chuckled. "And don't worry, I put a disclaimer about the characters are fictional and such."

"That is not the point!" Kanda released Tyki's shirt with force. "Che. I'm going out!"

"Where to, love?" as Tyki straighten up his shirt.

"Unless you want to come an inch near with Mugen with your head intact, don't fuckin' bother me." Kanda immediately grabbed his katana from the cupboard near the entrance and slammed the door hard as he left.

Tyki chuckled as he turned back to his laptop. His fingers hovering over the keys and grinned. "Kinky sex in the headmaster's office."

He scratched his head but with mischievous grin, he scratched the idea out. "Kanda in sexy school uniform ravaged by a dark, handsome demon inside the infirmary with some bondage..."

Tyki chuckled happily as he typed out his next romance book.


End file.
